rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 29 The Scrimshaw Redemption
Summary Zolf is brought before the Nautical tribunal, where Hamid is able to clear his name, although he still needs to pay his commission. The party head to the Temple of Poseidon to meet the Navigator. Synopsis At the hotel the Rangers (minus Zolf, who is still in jail discussing romance novels with the jailor) eat breakfast with Brutor. Over the next couple of days, Hamid, Sasha and Bertie plan for the legal case: Bertie looks into Linguistics for assembling the legal narrative which is acceptable; Sasha into Intelligence for building the argument which is passable, and Hamid into the Diplomacy for how to present it, which he does exceptionally well. Looking into the statements of the other crew members, Jonah said there was a freak storm and their ship hit a rock. Tellulah agrees with the storm, but denies the rock, saying they came under attack from something. The captain did not give a statement and instead retired. In the interrogation room, Zolf explains he was below deck, didn't see anything, And was able to swim to safety. There is a commotion outside the door, and Hamid checks to see a human Navigator of the cult of Posidon, an extremely high rank, who has come to remove Zolf from the jail. Bowing, Zolf explains the situation. Hamid explains that they are confident that they can get Zolf off and the Navigator tells Zolf that he expects him in 5 days at the Temple, regardless of the outcome. Later that day, Barnes turns up for the hearing. Barnes leads the party through the flooded town to the courtroom. There are three people behind a table: a military woman and a bookish man and woman. Zolf pleads not guilty and Hamid launches into his pre-planned defence and makes an inspirational closing speech. Zolf is cleared, but has to pay his commission: 12,000 gold to be paid in the next 12 months. Immediately after Zolf's hearing The Rangers head to the Temple of Poseidon. Zolf opens the doors to the Temple with a command, inside they head down a tunnel and through huge mithril doors into darkness. Quotes * Alex: And what characters are you playing? * James: Sir Bertrand Macguffingham, the finest legal mind of his generation. * Bryn: Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan, single female lawyer. * Lydia: Sasha Rackett, dagger enthusiast, in the face of all challenges, legal, linguistic, diplomatic, problem solving, puzzles, solving riddles. Dagger enthusiast. * Ben: Zolf Smith, romance enthusiast. -- * Sasha: It’s good food. Do you think Zolf’s getting good food in the prison, where we left him? -- * Jailer: Honestly, did you see it coming? I didn’t, honestly. Jeremimah is the wrong woman, she is the wrong woman. * Zolf: I know. Look, honestly, at the start, with Richard, the way that he’s initially presented to you he comes off so badly, but throughout books 2 and 3 you really get to know him. You see inside his soul. It’s incredible! Thank you for putting me onto these. -- * Lydia: Montage! Hamid is gesturing with pleading eyes, cut to the audience, some of them are in tears! * Ben: I’m in tears. They’re in tears. * James: Bertie is holding up Brutor who is wearing a little wig, Brutor’s in tears. -- * Hamid dramatically and tearfully: If this man has not served his country, then who can say they have! Thank you! Sniffles loudly. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode